Harry Potter and the Demigods of Hogwarts
by Bluwillrule
Summary: The Dark Lord awaits his return, and so does Kronos. Five demigods are to travel to Hogwarts and do everything they can to prevent evil from taking over. Set during the events of the Goblet of Fire and after the Titan's Curse.


**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER.**

**CHAPTER 1: The Prophecy**

**Chiron's POV**

Letters. Letters everywhere.

The last time this happened to me was three years ago - when two of my campers turned 11 and when Percy Jackson arrived here. Dumbledore is a dear friend of mine, but it is protocol for both Demigods and Wizards to stay out of each other's business as much as they can. It is rare for a demigod and a wizard to mate and conceive a child, but it happens. Unfortunately for me I have four – six if I count Thalia who told me that she knows about wizards and that she declined her letter years ago because of Annabeth and Luke, and if I count Bianca di Angelo. I never really asked Thalia how she knew about this, and I think a part of me is scared to. It is rare for a demigod to even know about the wizarding world. Which worries me. What is happening? I would've allowed them, gave them their letters, made them decide. But they were demigods, they belonged here and not in Hogwarts.

Dumbledore has been so persistent. The letter came a week ago but he's not stopping. Unlike the last time, when I told him that the three children are to be staying at Camp Half Blood he politely agreed and stopped. Now, with Nico di Angelo's letter, he's been sending me owls every now and then. Thankfully, he delivered it to me first and not to Nico directly. He should. Protocol.

Speaking of Nico, I worry for him to be in Hogwarts. His sister died, his only family. He needs to stay here with us, not at some random school that would complicate his life more. He just found out that he has been frozen in time for over 60 years. Knowing that he is also wizard is too much for the boy.

And with that, another owl stops by. This time, the letter was addressed to me.

Dearest Chiron,

_It's been a long time since we last got in touch. How are you? I am doing great. Hogwarts has been doing great too._

_I know I've been bothering you with Nico di Angelo's letters, but I need your help Chiron. We need them. We need them here. We both know how powerful demigods are, and with the help of Hogwarts – they can maximize their full capabilities. I know that Nico di Angelo is going through some tough times. I just heard about his sister and it is devastating. Let him come here, please. Or at least just give him his letter. Let him decide if he wants to come here to learn magic. He'll love it here. _

_Something bad is coming our way, Chiron. I can sense it. I know you can too. The oracle knows that too, I'm sure of it. Go to her. Ask her. You have to believe me, it's for the best._

_Have a good day!_

Albus Dumbledore

Head Master of Hogwarts

* * *

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask."_

"To be honest, I don't know what to ask." I take a deep breath. "What is happening? Why does Albus Dumbledore want Nico? We've been living normally for years, without the wizarding world trying to interrupt. Tell me Oracle. Should I send Nico to Hogwarts?"

The oracle responds as green smoke comes out of her eyes. I wait for the prophecy, hoping for the best.

"_The God of Time will rise from his grave"_

Kronos is rising. I can't afford to send my kids to Hogwarts. They have to stay here under the protection of the camp.

"_Alongside a monster who should never be named."_

A monster? Alongside Kronos?

"_The lightning thief he is to deceive_

_To end the life of the boy who lived."_

Boy who lived? The only person I know who survived

"_Five demigods will come to the wizard's aid._

_Dark forces will attempt for them to fade"_

Five demigods? The five demigods who are half wizards? I have to send all of them?

"_The maid will put her name in the fire_

_And may or may not suffer a fate so dire"_

I wish I knew what this meant but I had no idea. Now I regret coming here. But Dumbledore's right. If he senses it, and the oracle was going to give off this quest anyway, then I have no choice but to comply. Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Silena Beauregard, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson all received their Hogwarts letters when they were 11. If the prophecy says five then five it is. I guess, I will have to tell them.

They are to travel to Hogwarts and complete the quest.

**AN: And here it is! I hope you can stick around and read. Please review, I need criticisms please! Thank you! Subscribe to the story!**


End file.
